


One + Three = Sexy

by Skybloodfox



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Male/Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One and Three are arguing again and Two has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One + Three = Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter. It belongs to Joseph Mallozzi and Paul Mullie and the amazing SyFy channel. (I fucking love this show!)

“One is plotting something, I just know it.” Three drawled as he speared his steak. Five rolled her eyes while Four ignored him and elegantly cut his own steak.

“Perhaps you should just ask him, and see if he confesses.” Four said, bringing the piece to his lips. He chewed thoughtfully as Three glared at him.

“I’ve already tried that. The man is slippery as an eel that’s been thrown into a tub of Astro lube for some porn film.” Three growled unhappily.

“Hey! Language!” Six scolded, nodding to Five.

“Trust me, I’ve heard worse.” Five sighed.

“…and I am telling you, Three is plotting something!” One said, trailing behind Two as she stalked into the mess hall.

Two had been grumpy with a report the Android had given her regarding the assholes that had taken the ship. Apparently one of them had mucked with some of the ships controls and Two would need to get Five to crawl into the console and deal with the wiring when she had a chance. Of course to make her grumpiness worse, One had been pestering her with the theory that Three was planning on selling them all for the bounty and they needed to drop him off at the nearest station before it was too late.

“I am not plotting anything! You are!” Three snapped, jumping to his feet.

One stormed around the table. “Yes you are! I know for a fact!”

“Oh yeah? And how’s that, huh?” 

“Because, you… you just are!” 

“What purpose would I have for selling anybody out huh? You tell me!” Three yelled, pushing One’s chest.

Two rubbed her temples. Five glanced at Six who shrugged and continued eating. Four kept eating.

“I don’t know! Probably the same insane stupid purpose someone would have for blackmailing them in the first place!” One yelled, shoving Three back.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t hid the fact that that’s not your real face, I wouldn’t have had to black mail you.” Three argued.

“How the does that even make sense?” One complained.

“Will you two just shut up and fuck each other already?” Two finally snapped, glaring at One and Three.

“W-w-w-what?” One squeaked, his face suddenly burning red as Three stepped back, holding up his hands.

“Whoa now! What is this craziness?” Three asked.

“Oh come on. You two have been sniping at each other since we woke up. Obviously there’s some sort of weird mutual attraction that neither of you are talking about, or are willing to talk about, so just go fuck each other silly then come join the rest of the crew like fully functioning adults!” Two ordered, taking her dinner plate and storming out of the mess hall.

“W-w-w-what?” One squeaked in a high pitched voice as Three shook his head, laughing nervously.

“That crazy captain, huh, guys? What will she think of next?”

“Well, she does have a point.” Six said slowly as Four hummed in agreement.

“Indeed, even among warriors it is not unusual to find companionship with men.” Four said.

“You’re talking about me fucking One!” Three said, jerking his thumb at One who seemed to finally snap out of his trance.

“Huh? What? Oh, I am not being the bottom.” One said, glaring at Three.

“Yeah? Well I ain’t playing bitch to you, pretty boy.” Three sneered.

“I’m gonna go eat with Two.” Five mumbled, her cheeks burning as she quietly fled the kitchen as Six picked up his plate, opened his mouth to say something then just shook his head and followed Five out of the mess hall.

“Be men and get it over with.” Four ordered, finishing his meal before leaving the mess hall.

When it was just the two of them, they glanced at each other before turning their backs on each other.

“Obviously they all have space madness.” Three said, cross his arms.

“Or they’ve been on the ship for way too long.” One agreed.

They stood there awkwardly until One cleared his throat.

“I’m ah, I’m just gonna, go, you know, go to bed.” He said.

“Yeah I got to clean my girls.” Three said as they both left the mess hall.

~~

One fidgeted as he sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the doorway then standing up and pacing back and forth then returning to his spot on the bed.

He didn’t want to admit it, but Two’s words were digging at him. 

It was true in that he and Three had been at each other’s throats since they woke up. And, well, he did have Three to thank for when the real Jace Corso showed up at the station and they didn’t die, and they did work together on that zombie ship.

One didn’t want to admit that he had been relieved when he had been paired with Three on that plague ship. Knowing that Three had no problem shooting people, well, infected flesh eating monster people had been greatly reassuring except for the whole missing and shooting the hole in the wall and the then sudden lack of oxygen.

That sucked.

One wanted to owe his frustration and anger and suspicion to Three down to the fact that Three was the only suspect in his wife’s murder, but watching how Three dealt with the woman who had been in the cargo room, how he was affected by her death, a part of One thought that Three wouldn’t kill innocents.

Not unless he was paid a lot of money.

One scowled at the door.

Stupid Three.

It was all Three’s faults. Really. It was his fault. 

Stupid weapon obsessed asshole. 

His jaw set, One stood up and roughly punched open his door. He stormed down the hallway to Three’s quarters. He didn’t bother to knock, just opened the door and stormed inside.

“Listen here, you and I are going to—oh.” One said, his wide as Three stood there shirtless and smelling like gun oil and gunpowder.

One swallowed.

“The hell are you doing barging in a man’s room when he’s getting dressed? Huh?” Three asked, suddenly shoving One across the room and hitting the keypad with his hand, shutting the door while One stared at Three wide-eyed.

“I-I don’t, I mean, I,” One stuttered as Three braced his hands on either side of One’s head, leaning against the wall.

Three glared at One critically before he leaned close, sneering.

“Well hell, maybe you like walking in on men halfway naked? Is that it?” Three hissed.

“No!” One objected, his voice perhaps a tone too high. “No, of-of course not,” He said, trying to lower his voice and only resulting in it cracking as Three tilted his head.

“I don’t buy it for a fucking second. You wanna know what I think?” Three asked, leaning closer to One so that One instinctively brought his hands up against Three’s chest, trying to stop the gunner from invading anymore of his personal space, unfortunately his hands pressed against Three’s naked chest and One could feel the heat of his skin, and Three’s heart against his palm.

His breath hitched as Three leaned in even closer, his mouth next to One’s ear.

“I think you’re a slut who’s looking for a little rough trade.” He whispered, smirking as One gasped.

“N-No!”

“No?” Three murmured, turning his head just slightly. “Then why the fuck are you in my room?”

“You’re-you’re-you’re-” One stuttered.

“I’m-I’m-I’m what?” Three mocked.

“You’re an asshole.” One finally managed, his wide eyes staring into Three’s hooded ones.

“I’m an asshole?” Three asked, brushing his nose against One’s.

“Y-yes,” One whispered, leaning forward, his lips lightly pressing against Three’s.

Neither man moved, their eyes locked, their lips touching, breathing each other’s breathes.

“I’m not playing bit—”

“I’ll be bitch.” One said, his heart in his throat.

For a moment, Three had a dazed look in his eyes and One had a panicky moment that maybe Three was actually going to beat the crap out of him, but when Three slammed his mouth over his, stealing his breath, his teeth nipping and biting his lips and in no way shape or form being gentle or kind, One groaned, grabbing Three’s arms.

Three tore his mouth away, turning his attention to One’s neck and collar bone, biting hard enough to leave bruises on the pale flesh.

“Come into my room all fucking coy,” Three muttered as he pulled and tugged on One’s shirt, smacking One’s arms to raise them. 

One raised them, squirming as Three pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Three paused when he saw him without his shirt.

“A little bit harrier then I thought,” Three said, dragging his blunt nails down One’s chest until his palm rested on One’s waist, just above his belt.

“And you’re as hairless as a Venusian mole rat,” One said, biting his tongue as Three glanced up.

“Spoken like a true bitch,” Three said, grabbing One by his wrist and throwing him on the bed.

“Stop calling me a bitch!” One snapped, struggling to sit up as Three sauntered to the bed and climbed up on it. He crawled up it and straddled One’s waist.

“And who is under whom?” Three shot back as he leaned back, grinding his ass against One’s hardening cock.

“You’re the one rubbing your ass,” One moaned, biting his bottom lip as he grabbed One’s hips and ground up, almost unsettling Three.

“Watch and learn, pretty boy,” Three grunted, grabbing the shelf behind One’s head and rocking down hard.

“I’m, ah, not learning anything,” One panted.

“That’s because you’re not paying attention,” Three said, dipping his head and catching One’s lips, kissing him while he grabbed One’s hands and held them up to the shelf.

One was completely and totally focused on Three’s tongue, licking and following the wet muscle into Three’s mouth, moaning softly as Three lifted his head, smirking victoriously.

“Rule number one? Always stay alert.” Three said just as he locked the handcuffs.

One blinked owlishly, then craned his neck back and looked up.

He was handcuffed to a hook Three had inserted into the shelf. He stared at his handcuffs before tugging on them.

One was trapped.

“W-What the hell? Three?” One squeaked as he looked up.

Three had a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“Rule number two, if someone is grinding on your cock? Keep aware of your surroundings.” Three said, cupping One’s chin and turning his head left, then right. “I wonder what your face really looks like.”

“Three! Let me go!” One yelled, tugging on his handcuffs.

“Absolutely not. You could be planning some evil scheme to get me tired then kill me and sell the rest of the crew.” Three snorted.

One paused before his face turned red.

“You son of a bitch! You asshole! I’m going to kick your ass!” One bellowed, struggling against the handcuffs and knowing they would leave bruises.

“Funny, you’re as mad as a wild dog, but your cock is still hard.” Three said, rocking his hips, the motion making One still. 

He stuttered as Three watched him, grinding against him.

“When was the last time you had sex with someone who wasn’t Two?” Three asked curiously.

“I-I, um…” One said, trying to concentrate.

“If you tell me, I’ll let you come.” Three promised.

One bit his lip then sighed, hitting his head against the pillow.

“That Aussie android.” One quietly muttered.

“You fucked that psycho android!?” Three exclaimed loud enough for anybody walking outside to hear.

“Oh please say that louder, I’m sure Five didn’t hear.” One snapped.

“So you and Four don’t have anything going on?”

“Why the hell would you think I was with Four?” One asked incredulously.

“You too just seem so buddy, buddy.” 

“I am not with Four!” One yelled at the top of his lungs.

“I’m pretty sure Five heard that.” Three smirked as he pointed upward.

One looked up at the ceiling and the vent and he flushed.

He had forgotten about the vents.

He turned his attention back to Three.

“Look, just let me go and I’ll forget this ever happened.” One said as Three sat up and crawled off of the bed. 

He ignored One and started pulling off One’s boots, chucking them over his shoulder. He then peeled off One’s socks and worked his way up, unbuckling One’s belt and grabbing the waist of One’s pants.

Wordlessly, because he really was having problems speaking, One lifted his hips as Three dragged his pants, and underwear off in one swoop,, tossing them to the floor and leaving One completely and utterly naked on his bed, his still hard cock laying heavy on his stomach.

“You know, I really wish I had picked up a camera at the last station, you buck naked would make excellent black mail material.” Three grinned 

“Don’t you ever shut up?” One snapped.

“Make me. Aww, but you can’t ‘cause your handcuffed!” 

One glared.

“What? No witty response? No catty back talk?” Three mocked.

One eyes widened before he smirked and settled against the pillows.

Three paused.

“What are you doing?”

One lifted his hips.

Three raised an eyebrow.

“Not going to speak?”

One shook his head.

Three smiled. 

Darkly.

“You’re gonna regret this, pretty boy.”

One swallowed, hoping that Three couldn’t see his sudden nerves but his hopes, and nerves, were tossed out the window when Three grabbed his cock, stroking it roughly while he shoved One’s legs up and apart.

He bit back the moan, the calluses on Three’s hand adding to the sensation as Three stroked and rubbed his cock, rubbing his thumb along the tip, smearing the precum around the mushroomed head.

“Nothing?” Three asked as he lifted One’s legs over his hips and leaned over, resting his free hand next to One’s head so he loomed over him.

One shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he clawed at open air, his hips rocking with Three’s guiding hand.

Three laughed and One parted his mouth, panting as he opened his eyes, meeting Three’s grinning face.

Without even thinking about it, One leaned up, capturing Three’s bottom lip with his teeth and dragging him down and kissing him frantically.

Three groaned, rocking his hips against One’s bare ass as their lips crashed against each other.

It was Three who lifted his head first, gasping for air before as One frantically thrusted his cock into Three’s quickly slickening hand.

Three bit his bottom lip hard enough that One cried out, his voice breathless.

“Come on, pretty boy, come for me so we can really play,” Three purred, squeezing hard, practically milking One’s cock, smiling as One moaned, arching underneath Three’s weight and coming, cum splattering on both men’s stomach.

One panted, wishing he could wrap his arms around Three’s neck..

“Promises, promises, promises,” One finally managed to which Three chuckled.

“Got you to talk,” He mused and One huffed, rolling his eyes. 

Three looked like he was about to say something but he shook his head and reached up to the shelf above One’s head, digging around until he found what he was looking for. He sat back on his legs, rubbing the outside of One’s thigh and held up a squeeze tube.

“All I got is some quick and glide.” Three said.

One frowned.

“Why do you have quick and glide? For all your expensive lady friends?” One asked.

“Actually I got it from Two.” Three said dryly as One stared at him.

“What? Why would you and Two need lube?” One asked, hating how high his voice sounded.

“Well, I am an ass man, and she was all for it.” Three smirked, taking the lube and rolling off the top, tossing it over his shoulder and squeezing half of the tube onto his hand.

“Isn’t that a lot?” One asked, as Three ignored him and pushed one of One’s legs up towards his chest, spreading his legs wider. One grunted, wiggling under Three’s pressure. “You do know I’m not as flexible as Four, right?”

“You need to relax,” Three ordered.

One opened to mouth to object, to say that he wasn’t the kind to be ordered to do anything, but he gasped, his mouth falling open as Three pushed two slick fingers into his puckered entrance.

For a moment, the briefest second, One had a flash of them in the cargo hold tearing at each other, hands and teeth everywhere, and Three shoving him against the wall and turning him around, forcing him to hold on to some wire while he kicked One’s legs apart and dropped his pants to his ankles, slick fingers sliding into him while Three whispered hotly into his ear exactly what he had planned for him.

One blinked, looking up at Three confused, who also seemed to be captured in his own moment.

“Have we… have we done this before?” One asked, his voice weak.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Three said, spreading his fingers and tilting them at just the right angle that One threw his head back, moaning low in his throat. He rubbed the delicate walls, coating them before pulling his fingers out and squeezing more lube on them. This time he pushed in three and spread them, looking up and watching, almost hypnotized, as One pulled hard on the handcuffs, his head thrashing side to side and just like that, he had a flash of them together, except on really nice bed sheets, silk maybe, and One had a different face, a really pretty face, but he was moaning underneath him, begging him to do something while he pulled on the soft rope that Three had tied around his wrists, rope so soft it wouldn’t leave a single bruise.

He shook his head as he pumped his fingers into One’s ass, listening to him moan, words tumbling from between One’s lips as his feet kicked uselessly.

Three thought One looked completely and utterly fuckable.

“Aw crap.” Three said, pulling his fingers out and hurriedly unbuckling his belt, droping his fly and freeing his own cock.

One lifted his head, bleary eyed and surprised that Three had stopped but when he saw Three’s cock, he swallowed reflexively, his heart hammering against his chest as Three reached above his head on the shelf for something before returning with a grey square package. He brought it up and deftly ripped open the package, pulling the condom out and rolling it onto his cock. One was surprised with the dexterity Three had, like he had done this often, and a little bitter, jealous part of One was very, very unhappy with that idea. But when Three lined up his cock at One’s puckered opening and pushed in, One pretty much lost all thought except the thought that Three’s cock felt, really, really nice.

Fat, and thick, and heavy, and One panted, his eyes glazing over as Three moaned above him, easing himself into One’s tight body.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” Three said, hating how his voice quivered, but he clenched his jaw and willed his muscles to stop shaking.

He’d only just gone in and already he wanted to cum!

“Come on, pretty boy, it’s you and me,” Three slurred, rising to his knees and placing his hands on One’s hips, holding him still, trapping him as he flexed his hips and pulled out, both men groaning at the movement, then snapped his hips back, his cock snug in One’s ass.

“We’re… we’re not gonna last.” One moaned as Three repeatedly pulled out and thrust in then paused.

“You already got to cum, I didn’t.” Three said, sweat beading his brow as he pulled out and pushed back in.

“Then cum,” One said, his cock half hard. “Come on, you arrogant, gun wielding, psychopath, fill my ass with your cum.” One smirked, watching as Three’s eyes turned dark.

“Fucking watch your mouth,” Three growled, slamming his hips hard against One’s ass, making the man gasp, his eyes widening.

“Why? Don’t you think you can do it? Fill my ass? Fill me up? Or maybe I need a real tough guy, maybe the real Jace Corso to do it, but you’d like that that huh, watching me get fucked while you couldn’t move a muscle,” One said, then flinched when Three grabbed his hair, pulling his head angrily to the side.

“I’m the only person whose“ thrust ”going to be fucking your ass, pretty boy, and if,” thrust “some shit head thinks” moan “thinks that I’m going to just sit there and watch you get gang fucked” grunt “with your baby eyes staring at me” thrust “then I’ll fucking gut them all and hang them from the front of the ship!” Three finished, yelling as he squeezed his eyes shut, his hips pounding against One’s ass, his orgasm working its way through his body, the mental image so strong that he buckled under it, arching his back and moaned low and hard, until he collapsed on top of One, panting into One’s neck.

One was gasping for breath, his body trembling.

Neither man said anything until Three sat up, groaning. He felt a wet spot on his stomach and looked down. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to One’s face.

“You came again?” He asked, his muscle aching and sore.

“The dirty talk did it,” One said sheepishly, squirming under Three.

“Yeah… yeah, I thought so.” Three said, fumbling above the shelf and grabbing a handcuff key, unlocking the lock. He then groaned and disposed of the condom, tossing it into the garbage in the corner.

One sighed, rubbing his wrists as Three rolled onto his back next to One, both men lying there.

“We’ve done this before.” Three said after a few minutes.

“Yeah.” One agreed.

“What do we do now?” Three asked as One studied the ceiling intently.

“Do as we always do: Take it one day at a time?” One offered.

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” Three hummed.

“Good.” One said, feeling achy and satisfied, and like an itch he’d had deep inside had finally been scratched.

“Hmm,” Three said, already drifting to sleep but not before reaching over and grabbing One, and dragging him close to cuddle.

The End.


End file.
